Why All These Cinderella Stories?
by BeautifulMysteries13
Summary: Rocky's the maid for her stepfamily, Logan is a celebrity coming back to his high-school, Rocky doesn't like Logan from the things Cece had said about him but Logan remembers Rocky from 7th grade.The school is having a black and white dance and when Rocky decides to go, she leaves her IPod on the floor when dancing with Logan.What will he do to find the mystery girl he danced with?


"Clean the kitchen, sweep the roof, hit the pig, ride the horse, mop the barn…" Madame Bailey had ordered me to do. As always, I nodded going with the flow and doing everything she has asked. But as I wrote down the chores… they were ridiculous. How do you_ mop a barn? _And _why _do I have to ride a horse? Sweep the _roof? _Gosh, this lady is giving me a hard time on purpose. If only my dad hadn't married this she-devil then I would probably be living the life with a nicer, better, not a washed- step-mom right now.

Okay, that was awful to say but still, anything would be better than this right now. "Rocky, get to work or your sisters-"

"_Step-_sisters." I correct her thinking of those god-awful pink messes. "Or your step-sisters and I are going to eat supper without you." Madame Bailey formerly known as my step-mom snapped and I sighed, grabbed my sweep and dragged myself into the kitchen. When I got into the kitchen, I washed the dishes, mopped the floor, wiped off the counter with an organic cleaner, polished the counters, and polished the refrigerator because apparently, everyone hates it when they can't see their reflections, and pulled out some organic salad and fruits mixing them into bowls and throwing pecans and walnuts with raspberry vinaigrette as their appetizer.

"Appetizer's ready!" I called out hearing the clattering of footsteps stumble down the stairs.

I set it out on the table folding the napkins into swans and placing the salad fork by their plates. "Yummy!" Cece—one of my stepsisters—smiled generously at me unlike the other two horror stories…I mean _sisters. _"Might not be so yummy Cece, because it looks like Rocky made it with her bare, gorilla hands." Tinka—the annoying stepsister—commented rudely. "Well I guess I should've made it softer with my _gorilla _hands." I snap casually. "No, then you would've ruined the moisture, Rocky." Rydel—the _most _mean, annoying stepsister—fumed.

"Now, now ladies, eat your appetizer, _Rocky _has some chores to do before her supper." Madame Bailey squints her and points her eyes to the roof and I sigh again. Grabbing my mop, a yard stick and a belt, I walk glumly outside. I could see Cece feeling sorrow for me because she's like one of the only friends I have here. The other two smirk, and roll their eyes enjoying the appetizer I _should've _spit in.

* * *

Now that I'm done with those ridiculous tasks, I touch the small bruises on my cheek left from Sir Oink. I wince, god I have loathed that pig ever since Tinka bought him…don't even dare ask me why she bought the pig in the first place. After the pig, I rode the horse around the barn galloping not to fast but pace-fully, it was nice. The breeze noise it left in my ear led me to sleep tonight possible, unlike the other nights when I am so tired but cannot sleep because of stupid, terrible memories of my past.

All I have to do when I wake up is the dishes, take the leaves out the pool but leave one bug and two oak leaves floating around, catch another butterfly and put it in a jar, and sweep the driveway. Not so bad…if they weren't so random, now if it was dishes and feeding the plants now that would make more sense than all of this.

I walk to my room deliberately because who knows what pranks or "spells" Tinka and Rydel put around the house. When I get to my room safely, which is the attic, I fall on my bed creating a loud creak above Tinka's room. "SHUT IT UP ROCKY!" Tinka yells. She's probably planning her next attach…like last time when she poured mud all over me; she believed that she was helping me become prettier with her potion or spell because apparently…I am not pretty? Well I think I'm decent.

I close my eyes and feel myself drifting…I'm know I'm asleep but I don't dream tonight, it's all thoughts roaming everywhere, scattering. My jobs at the mall, the gas station AND the restaurant my dad owned before he passed. I manage the place now because all Madame Bailey cared about it was that it brought in cash to buy even more stuff to clutter our mansion…oh I'm sorry, _their _mansion. Worries about school, and chores lasted for a good eight hours until suddenly before I knew it; my alarm clock had frightened me just like that out of my thoughts. I usually woke up at five AM every morning because I have this passion to dance.

Dancing is so amazing to me, there's definitely a story written behind the dance that we make with the movement of our body. With dance, you are always creating new techniques and skills and it keeps you in shape. Something about the adrenaline makes me love the wonderful story of dance more.

Anyways, I dance for about an hour, then sing, yes I sing and wrote only one song, and then it takes about an hour and a half so it's about six thirty and by the list Madame Bailey gives me, I guess it takes another hour and then it gives me thirty minutes to shower, dry my hair, pick my clothes and eat an apple to go out the door.

After all is done, I already see myself walking to school wearing my usual blue washed out jeans, a white tank top which the sleeves are about two to two and a half inches, and some normal black converse with a purple binder in my hand. As I am walking, a 2013 Volvo XC90 drives beside the sidewalk. The window slowly but surely rolls down until I see…Cece. She puts down her sunglasses so I can see her brown eyes.

"Get in." She orders playfully. Smiling, I run to the passenger side of the car and get inside smelling the breeze of WAY to much perfume. I cough and look at Cece with a glare written across my eyes. "Hey, I've gotta look the part and _smell _the part." Cece explains and I giggle. "So what's the first stop?" Cece asks and I roll my eyes toward her. "First stop: school." I say and she groans. "Rocky, you're no fun." She comments putting the car in drive with a frown on her face.

I smirk at her and we drive to school which isn't really that far from their mansion, when school is in front of me, Cece parks in the parking lot in the front only to see a bunch of people…okay _girls _scattering the front. "Whats going on?" I wonder aloud and Cece doesn't smile or doesn't move. She moans drags my wrist and we make our way through the crowd of girls. When I get to my locker, I punch in the code as Cece does the same. "Logan Hunter is what's going on. Apparently he's coming back to _rediscover _his 'roots.'" Cece slams her locker after applying more mascara. I nod understanding.

Logan Hunter is like a famous actor, dancer and the thing is he is SO cocky and rude and annoying. I've personally never met the guy but about all the things Cece goes off and on about I bet he's pretty rude.

A limo appears and I see a flop of brown hair whip. Cece shudders and all I do is roll my eyes too. We are probably the only girls in school who _aren't _drooling over Logan and his friend Ty. Weird as it is…Ty is my brother. He got a deal with Logan and they both just left, Ty left his little sister to fend for her-self.…

"Okay, Ty is cute but Logan…ugh." Cece comments and I shudder. "Dude, that's my brother you're crushing on." I defend Ty and Cece shrugs. "I don't care, he's cute." Cece twirls her hair with her index finger staring at Ty and I walk away. As I keep walking, the noise of the screaming girls is gone.

Gosh, they were starting to get annoying, their squeals that were heard five miles away. The pitch frequency hurt my ears.

I keep my stare on the floor as I think about how things are going to change around here. The girls won't bother me anymore because of Logan, maybe the cafeteria will serve better food because of Logan, and maybe Gym won't be so hard…because of Logan. Okay, maybe I can get used to his appearance around here. Maybe…it won't be so bad; maybe we will end up being friends.

I got so caught up in looking at the bright side of things, a something bumped into me landing me _hard _on my back. "Ow." I mumble squeezing my eyes shut. They were lying on-top of me and it hurt.

"I am so sorry." A voice apologizes and I mumble again. "It's okay." They pull me back up to my feet. I finally open my eyes and see someone's high-class shoes. Crap, it'd better _not _be my fifth period teacher, Mr. Benavidez. Please god no. Please, please, please…

I look up shyly and see…oh my lordy…Logan Hunter. His friend Ty…my brother smirks until he sees my face. "Sis." He says with wide eyes and I look at him glaring. "That's who I am." I retort ready to turn around until a hand grabs my arm. "Hey, what's your name?" Logan asks. "Call me Rocky." I answer simply turning around. "I've seen you before!" Logan says as I walk away but he stops me in a freeze. I turn to look him in the eyes and he's not kidding. I've never met him, even when Ty was hanging with him before he got famous.

"How?" I ask.

"We were in the same seventh grade class together; I sat behind you in History." Logan explains and I feel a small feeling of tingles rush through my arms. How did he remember me? I don't even remember that far back. I look at him apologetic; I don't remember him at _all. _

"Oh." Is all I say.

"Yeah, you were the tallest girl in the class." Logan remarks and I feel a small twist of anger build up in my fists. "Everyone's different." I snap turning around. "Sorry for bumping you." He apologizes again and I turn around and wave my hand to reassure him that it's okay.

That _definitely _was a strange experience. He is a little rude because he called me tall, and I _hate_ that. Even when I was younger, I loved the fact of having a small locker because I made me feel small and average.

At lunch, Cece asked me a billion questions about me and Logan's encounter in the hall. "Cece!" I shout and she stops rambling to look at me. "Nothing is _ever _going to _happen _between us, okay? He's just a celebrity apologizing to a normal, plain-Jane, goodie two shoes." I say hurting my own feelings.

"Well I'm sorry, but you two have chemistry and I am not that good at chemistry." Cece giggles and I smile.

"ROCKY!" A voice snaps and I whip around to see Tinka, Rydel and…Kristen. God, she hates me to death because her ex-boyfriend gave me a peck on the lips once and she broke up with him. It was a rehearsal for a stupid play and I HAD to star in it so yeah.

"I think your hair looks like a mess today, right Rydel?" Tinka asks Rydel playfully and Rydel nods. "It needs…something."

"How about this?" Kristen asks pouring a bucket of water on my hair; the water leaked down to my shirt…crap! I was wearing a white tank-top today! I gasp holding my shirt. "There. At least it looks better than before, right girls?" Kristen asks and the she-devils agree. They snicker walking away.

"Oh my god! Rocky!" Cece holds her hand above her mouth and gasps.

"Just…just get me to the bathroom." I snap and Cece walks me to the nearest bathroom to clean up. On the way there, I could feel stares traveling up and down my spine giving me shivers…hopefully Ty didn't see that or Logan either then they'd want to help me.

So I guess this is pretty typical for a normal day huh?

**What do you think? It's my first fanfic. I know it's rushed but I wanted to see what you guys think, Rocky and Logan and Prince Charming and Cinderella, Tinka as the step-sister and Cece as the supporting friend? Anyways review! It will tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
